


A Part-Time Shag or More?

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Owen makes one of his many comments, Ianto's left questioning his and Jack's relationship. Can a talk with his family help Ianto out? Of course, Jack can't stay away for too long, so after calling Ianto he ends up going to Ianto's sister's house. He tries to talk about what happened, but Ianto doesn't want to. What happens what they get back to Ianto's place later that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part-Time Shag

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please review XD

**Ianto **

"What were you saying about no sex at work?" Jack asked, a smug grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, shut it." I smiled, hitting him lightly.

It really wasn't my fault. All I did was bring him his coffee, like I always did. Then he started flirting, like he always did. And one thing led to another and...well, you can probably guess what happened. But like I said, not my fault. I continued pulling my suit back on. I had just finished buttoning my shirt when the door opened.

"Jesus Christ!" Owen groaned. "Have neither of you got any self control?"

I paused, absolutely petrified, before turning my back on him and slipping into my waistcoat and jacket, doing up the few buttons on my waistcoat easily. I could feel the blood rising to my face, colouring it red. Now I knew red was my colour, but turning that colour completely? I'd rather not.

"Look, Jack, I know tea boy's your part-time shag and everything, but do you have to at work?" Owen moaned.

He said it. Again. And this time in front of Jack. I knew that most likely was just Jack's 'part-time shag'...but I liked to pretend that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't. My eyes had widened slightly and I just felt like I had been punched in the gut. I didn't dare turn around and see what expression Jack was wearing at this moment in time. No matter what I don't think it would make a difference. So, keeping my gaze on the floor, I turned on my heels and walked out of the door. Since Owen was standing in the middle of the door, I bashed into him on the way out, hearing a fait 'ow' as I continued down the stairs.

* * *

**Tosh **

I was working on translating something we had picked up a few days ago. At first glance it seemed to be just a worn out book. But taking a look inside, everything was in an entirely different language, luckily typed not hand written. Each entry, only a few pages long each, were in different languages, so it was taking a while to translate all of them. Luckily, every so often, I would come across an entry that was in the same language as one that I had translated previously, so it made some of my work easier. As I heard footsteps on the stairs, I glanced up to see Ianto. He didn't seem as...cheerful as he normally did, which worried me.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, before I could say anything.

"Please." I replied.

"That would be brilliant Ianto, thanks." Gwen smiled.

Ianto nodded, heading towards the small kitchen he got built a few months back. I guess it was easier than having just a coffee machine upstairs, and it gave him somewhere to go other than the Archives. I frowned as he disappeared into the kitchen. He didn't seem to walk with that same...spring in his step. What had happened up in Jack's office?

"Gwen? What do you think has happened to Ianto?" I asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, looking up.

"Well, it's just...he doesn't seem as, oh I don't know, happy as he usually does."

"Huh...I don't know. Normally when he comes out of Jack's office, they're both unnaturally happy for hours."

"Exactly! So why is today any different."

" _Whoa, ok, calm down."_ I heard Owen shout.

" _Calm down! How the hell can I calm down?!"_ I heard Jack yell.

Just then, Ianto came back out of the kitchen, two mugs in hand and a fake smile on his face. He passed Gwen her mug and then gave me mine.

"Thank you, Ianto." I smiled.

Ianto nodded, still with the fake smile in place.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be down in the Archives." Ianto told us.

Both Gwen and I nodded, before he walked away. After he disappeared down stairs, the pair of us looked back to each other.

"Well, at least we know it's something to do with Owen." Gwen mused.

* * *

**Jack **

I was...livid, to say the least. Yes, Ianto and I do have sex at work. Yes, that used to be it. But now? No, no, no, no, no. That had all changed. Sure, I had always had feelings for the young Welshman. I knew that from the moment I met him. It was just with him working here, getting to know him and actually having sex with him that I realised I actually did love him. So for Owen to come in and call him that for, _apparently_ , a _second_ time...that made me snap. Hence why I was yelling at the medic. Owen ended up backing out of my office and walking down the stairs all the while I was still yelling. I didn't care who overheard, I had to get it out. But most of all, I needed to find Ianto. A loud 'Oi' was what stopped me mid yell, bringing my attention to both Gwen and Tosh. They both looked expectantly at me and Owen.

"Can you please explain to us what's going on?" Tosh asked.

"It's nothing." Owen insisted.

"Nothing!" I yelled. "So you calling Ianto my 'part-time shag' is _nothing_!"

"Well, I didn't..."

"You didn't what, Owen?! You didn't what?!"

Owen stayed quiet, which meant I caught what was said next. Gwen and Tosh awed sadly.

"So that's why he was acting like that." Tosh said.

"Oh, poor Ianto." Gwen said.

I glared at Owen, about to start yelling again, when Tosh and Gwen started to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"To see if Ianto's ok." Tosh replied.

"I'll go. Is he down in the Archives?"

"Look, Jack, trust me when I say, it would be better if Tosh and I go." Gwen replied.

"Women are better at this kind of thing." Tosh added, quietly, as they continued to walk away.

What was that supposed to mean? I turned back to Owen.

* * *

**Ianto **

Down in the Archives, I kept busy by making sure all the paper work down there was up to date, everything was filled away properly, everything placed where it was supposed to, etcetera. It was working it was keeping me busy. But that didn't mean it took my mind off of what Owen had said. I knew I would have to face the facts sooner or later...I was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. I sighed, leaning back against the wall for a second. It was then I heard someone making their way down. I pushed off of the wall and got back to work.

"Ianto?" I heard Tosh ask, gently.

"Everything ok?" I asked, turning around. "People need more coffee."

Gwen was standing beside Tosh, both looking...I don't really know how to explain it. They both walked over to me, putting an arm around me. I stood there rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I was about to ask what was going on when they started talking.

"We know what happened." Tosh said.

I stiffened completely, eyes widening slightly.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yup, absolutely fine, nothing wrong, all good. Ok, bye." I said, slipping out of their holds and getting on with my work.

"Liar." Tosh said. "Owen really shouldn't have said that."

"It's Owen. It's kind of obvious that he would make a comment like that."

"Even so..."

"Look, it's fine. No need to worry about me."

"Tough shit, we already are." Gwen interjected.

I smiled slightly. It was nice what they were doing, but to be honest I didn't want to talk about it. It was then I got a text. I dug my phone out of my pocket. It was my sister Rhiannon:

_Hey, Ianto_

_Got Steffan round for a cuppa, you fancy joining? Thought we'd all catch up and the kids really want to see you again. Would be lovely if you could._

_Rhi xx_

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"My sister. She has our older brother round and wondered if I could stop by." I replied, sighing slightly.

"Well, why don't you?" Tosh asked.

"Do you really think I'll be able to get away that easily?" I asked, with a small smile. "Besides I don't really want to ask, because I know I'll only be dragged into a conversation about what happened."

"Well, we'll cover for you." Gwen said.

"Yeah, you can go up to the tourist desk. If anyone asks we'll say you need to go get something." Tosh added.

I smiled at the two of them, thankful that I had their help.

"Ok, fine." I replied. "Thank you."

"What are mates for?" Gwen smiled.

As the two left the Archives, me right behind them, I replied to Rhiannon saying that I'd be over shortly. At least I'd be able to get away for a while.


	2. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please, please review XD

** Ianto **

I got out of the Hub rather easily with Tosh and Gwen keeping Jack and Owen busy. Not that they needed too, since the two were too busy talking. I jumped into my car as soon as I got to it in the car park. I sat in the driver's seat for a second, just to compose myself for a second. I undid my tie and slid it into the bag I had left in my car, undoing the first two buttons of my red shirt. I took my jacket off, folding it and placing it on the back seats, before turning back to face the windscreen and un-tucking my shirt, undoing the buttons on the cuffs of my sleeves and rolling my sleeves up to my elbows. Whenever I visited family, I never wore my suits. Always jeans, a normal t-shirt, a jacket and trainers. This would be a little surprise for them. I buckled my seatbelt and sighed a little. I wondered how long it would take before Jack started calling me, asking why I _really_ left work. I had to get going if I was going to have a chance to talk to Rhiannon and Steffan. So that's what I did. I took my keys out of my trouser pocket, started my car and drove off.

As I sat there, driving to my older sister's house, I couldn't help but wonder...was I really just Jack's 'part-time shag'? Did he see me as that? He probably hadn't thought about it at all, if I was being honest. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I willed myself not to think about it. I didn't want to brood when with my older brother and sister. Not to mention my niece and nephew.

* * *

I parked outside of Rhiannon's house when I came to it. I turned off the ignition and took the keys out. Opening the door, I slipped out, making sure I locked my car before slipping the keys back into my pocket. As I got closer to the front door of Rhiannon's house, I could hear David and Mica yelling inside. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I knocked on the door. All noise stopped for a second, and then suddenly I heard a stampede coming from within. The door flew open to reveal David and Mica.

"Uncle Yan!" they yelled, chuckling themselves at me.

"Hello you two." I laughed.

David stepped back a little as I picked Mica up, carrying her. I ruffled his hair before I closed the door. David turned round and started walking to the kitchen. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder as we walked and I continued to carry Mica. Mica clung to me like it was the end of the world, while David walked so close to me it was unbelievable. Now I know they say I'm their favourite uncle – well, say that to me anyway – and everything, but I would never have expected this. We walked through the door to the kitchen. Rhiannon and Steffan were sitting at the table, both with a mug of...I assumed it was tea. I placed Mica on the ground.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Ianto!" Steffan grinned, standing up. "Long time, no see baby bro!"

Steffan took three strides from where he was standing over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Steffan." I chuckled. "How was all the travelling?"

"It was great!" Steffan beamed. "Rome was the last place on my list before coming back here to Cardiff. It was amazing."

"Sounds like it."

"Honestly, if you ever get the chance, you have to go."

"I have a feeling you're going to be saying that a lot about _all_ the places you went to."

"How do you think I feel?" Rhiannon laughed, walking over to us.

Steffan let go of me, only so Rhiannon could pull me in to a tighter hug. I noticed both David and Mica were just standing there giggling to themselves, for no apparent reason.

"How are you?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I replied.

"Same as always. Now you sit down and I'll make you a cuppa."

Rhiannon let me go, moving towards the kettle. Steffan and I sat down at the table. David and Mica stood there, either side of me. Well, David did...Mica slipped onto my lap. It was nice spending time with my family, especially since I never got to see or speak to them very often.

"David, Mica, why don't you two go upstairs and play, or outside?" Rhiannon said.

"But we wanna stay here with uncle Yan." Mica replied, gripping onto me.

Rhiannon sighed, while Steffan and I laughed.

"How about this." I said. "You two go play for awhile, while I speak to your mam and uncle Steffan and I promise that, at some point before I leave, I will spend some time with you both."

"Promise?" David asked.

"Promise."

"Pinkie?" Mica asked.

Chuckling slightly, I linked both of my little fingers with David and Mica's

"I promise." I told them. "Now go on you two."

The pair of them, finally satisfied, ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to their room. I sat there, shaking my head at the two.

* * *

**Jack**

Tosh and Gwen were hiding something from me, and wherever I looked I couldn't find Ianto anywhere. To be honest, I was worried. No matter how much I pried, Tosh and Gwen weren't telling me anything. So, deciding to take matters into my own hands, when Tosh was...somewhere else, I went over to her desk.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I heard Gwen ask.

"What does it look like?" I asked, as I tapped away at the keyboard.

"Jack?" I heard Tosh ask.

She was at the top of the stairs. I didn't know because I looked up, it was because I heard her walking down them. She was too late when she finally got over to her desk. I had already found where Ianto's car was parked.

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea." Tosh told me.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because he left for a reason." Gwen replied.

"Well, another reason. The other being he wanted to spend some time with his family." Tosh added.

"Tough. I need to talk to him." I said, moving towards the stairs to grab the SUV keys from my desk, as well as my coat.

"I don't think now would be a good time." Gwen sighed.

"And why not?!" I demanded, stopping in my tracks and turning around, hands on my hips.

"Ask yourself this. Have you ever talked to Ianto about what you two actually are?" Tosh asked. "There's a reason why he believes what Owen called him."

"Well...no, but..."

"Have you told him that you love him?" Gwen asked.

"No...but..."

"Then there you go. That's why it's not a good idea." Tosh told me.

I stood there mutely for a few moments, not really knowing what to do or say. Why hadn't I told Ianto that I loved him yet? I've had plenty of opportunities, but I hadn't said. Sure, I had _wanted_ to. I guess I just knew that because one day I would lose him, not voicing how I actually felt about the Welshman would spare me from at least _a bit_ of the pain. I knew it was a stupid thought, but I thought it could work. Now I realised that it was just really, _really_ stupid. I ran up the stairs and into my office. I slipped into my grey coat as fast as I could before running back out and down the stairs. I didn't stop as soon as I reached the bottom. I kept running until I reached the invisible lift.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Tosh asked, panicked.

"Going to Ianto." I replied, bluntly. "This needs to be sorted. _Now_!"

They didn't have time to reply as the lift starting making its way up to the surface. As soon as the lift was locked in place in front of the water tower, I stepped off. I only remembered then that I had forgotten to pick up the keys to the SUV. Looks like I was running there.

* * *

**Ianto**

Steffan, Rhiannon and I talked about practically everything. Steffan told us about the places he visited, showing us the pictures he had brought. And I was right, he kept saying 'you ever get the chance, you have to go'. But then, of course I'd be right, I know everything. Rhiannon told us about everything that had been going on with her, the kids and Johnny since the last time Steffan and I had seen them...which was quite a lot surprisingly. I just told them that work had been keeping me busy, not going into any detail about Torchwood. Of course they asked about the suit, I just shrugged and say it was what I normally wore to work. While I was talking to them and laughing, my phone had gone off three times. It was the same person. Jack.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Steffan asked, gesturing to my phone that was sitting on the table.

"It's just my boss, it doesn't matter." I replied.

"You sure?" Rhiannon asked, curiously.

"Positive. It's fine."

"Ianto. What happened?" Steffan sighed.

"Nothing."

"Liar. But hey, if you don't want to tell us, don't tell us." Rhiannon shrugged.

There was silence between the three of us then. I stared at the table for a moment, before sitting up properly.

"Maybe I should go see what David and Mica are up to." I said, standing up. "I won't hear the end of it if I don't keep my promise."

Without waiting for either of them to say anything, I walked out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs.

* * *

**Jack**

Three times. Three times I had tried to get a hold of Ianto, but all three he let it go to voicemail. But I wasn't giving up. I would keep ringing him until he answered or until I reached his sister's house. Maybe this time, the fourth time, he would answer. Well, there was only one way to find out. As the phone rang, I slowed down to a walk. It rang and rang and...

"Hello Jack." a Welsh woman's voice greeted me down the phone.

I recognised that voice. I knew who that was. But why did she have Ianto's phone? Where _was_ Ianto?!

"Rhiannon?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, so you do remember my name." Rhiannon laughed. "So, any reason you keep calling our baby brother."

"Our?"

"She means me." a male voice came through the phone. "I'm Steffan, Rhiannon and Ianto's older brother."

"Oh...hi. Now, speaking of, where is Ianto?"

"Upstairs with David and Mica." Rhiannon replied.

"Right, ok... Can you tell him I called and that I really need to talk to him?"

I heard a little muttering on the other end of the line. I waited impatiently for a reply, which didn't take too long.

"Why don't you come on round, Jack?" Rhiannon said.

"Really? You sure?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Sure!" Steffan replied – I could hear the grin. "Everything I've hear about you came from Rhi. Ianto never goes into depth about anything involving friends or work. It's annoying really."

"Um...ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then, Jack." Rhiannon said before ending the call.

Well...looked like I was meeting the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


	3. Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please,please review XD

**Ianto**

While upstairs with David and Mica, I heard someone knock at the door. I assumed it was one of Rhiannon's neighbours, so I just shrugged it off. Both David and Mica talked about school and what they had been up to since the last time I had seen them. Mica even showed me a picture of a pterodactyl she drew at school. I hadn't told her about Torchwood, but if she wanted me to tell her a story I would use scenarios from what had happened with work, often mentioning Myfanwy. She had taken a particular liking to the prehistoric creature and so had David, actually. The last time I was round, I had told them about how Myfanwy was captured and taking to the hub – changing the names and place, of course. I had repeated that story for them so many times it was unbelievable. David even said he used the story in English, writing it for an assignment they had. He had the best grade out of the whole class apparently.

"Now I have a little surprise for you both." I told them, as I sat on the floor in David's room, the kids sitting on David's bed.

"I like surprises." Mica beamed.

"I know you do. Now, I know your mam doesn't like me giving you both early birthday or Christmas presents...so if she asks, it's just because I've missed you both and thought I'd give you two a little something."

David grinned, he and his sister edging that little bit closer to the end of the bed towards me. Noticing this, I laughed, pulling out two boxes from my deep trouser pockets. I had slipped them in there before I took my jacket off in the car earlier. I handed the black box to David and the light pink one to Mica, watching as the pair took them and opened the lids hesitantly. David took out a silver stopwatch from the box I had given him, which doubled as a normal pocket watch. He had always admired mine, always playing with it when he could get his hands on it. Mica, on the other hand, took out the necklace I had found a few weeks prior. It was a simple silver chain with a small pink butterfly pendant hanging from it. Straight away Mica placed the necklace around her neck and David tested out the stopwatch/pocket watch. I smiled. The pair launched themselves off of David's bed and onto me, pushing me backwards and making me land on the floor with a thump. I laughed and they hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, uncle Yan." they beamed.

"You are welcome." I grinned.

"Can we show mam?" David asked.

"Of course you can, why would I stop you?"

David and Mica scrambled up to their feet, running out of David's room and downstairs to the kitchen. Standing up and shaking my head slightly, I followed slowly. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard a new voice in the kitchen. It wasn't David or Mica... It sounded like...

"Jack?" I blurted out as I walked into the kitchen.

Sure enough, sitting at the table with Steffan and Rhiannon was Jack. But what on Earth was he doing sitting there? He shouldn't be there. I had asked Tosh and Gwen, before I left that if jack _did_ figure out where I was to try and keep him at the Hub, and that I really didn't want to talk about it. While I know they probably did their best, a little part of me was annoyed that they didn't do more. But I shut that part of me up quickly. I frowned slightly, confused. Then I saw my phone on the table.

"You know," I said to Steffan and Rhiannon. "It's not polite to answer other people's phones without their permission. Even if it's your brother's."

"I was curious." Rhiannon shrugged, trying not to smile.

I rolled my eyes and after a moment's hesitation, sat down at the table again, next to Jack. While I sat down, David and mica showed Rhiannon what I had given them only a minute ago, both grinning like it was the best thing in the world. Rhiannon gave me that look. The look that told me I was in trouble. I just smiled back at her.

* * *

In the end, David and Mica went back upstairs, saying thank you again as they went. That's when Rhiannon gave me the same old lecture on how I didn't have to buy them so much. I had heard it so many times that I knew every word that would come out of my sister's mouth. Steffan and I actually started mouthing the words as she said them. She didn't realise until the pair of us and Jack started cackling like hyenas. She shook her head, sitting down at the table again. The four of us started up a conversation, luckily staying away from Jack and me. Though they had probably gotten everything they needed out of Jack while I was upstairs with the kids, since now I realise the person at the door earlier was Jack. I mean, he had been here for twenty-five minutes before I appeared back downstairs, so they would have gotten a lot out of him. God knows Steffan would have had a lot to ask, even if Rhiannon told him about Jack already...not that there was much to tell. Twelve minutes into our conversation, Rhiannon got up to make another round of tea.

"Why don't I make coffee?" I offered.

"You sure, Ianto?" Rhiannon asked, not entirely sure. "I mean, you a guest in my house, not the other way around."

"No, it's fine, I'll do it. Besides, it's been a long time since you've had my coffee. Even longer for Steffan."

"Man has a point, Rhi." Steffan grinned.

Rhiannon ended up sighing, caving as she realised that Steffan and I were ganging up on her like we used to do as kids. As I set about making the coffee, I realised just how quiet Jack was being. Normally, he wasn't so quiet. This was worrying. Steffan and Rhiannon started the conversation back up, bringing Jack in as well. While they did this, I glanced over to them, catching Jack look over to me. When I did, I looked away quickly and towards the mugs in front of me. I didn't like things being awkward, and for me this kind of was right now. But there was nothing I could do about it. I mean, sure, we could talk about what happened, but I'd rather that happened when we weren't around my family. I had completely blocked out the conversation, only hearing murmurs of voices, not actual words. So I wouldn't even know if any of them started talking to me. The only thing that brought me out of my head was the beeping telling me that the coffee was done. Filling the tour mugs, I carried three of them to the table, placing them in front each of them. I then went back to the counter and picked up my own before sitting back down.

"Seriously Ianto, what do you do to your coffee to make it taste like this?!" Steffan asked, sighing.

"Now that, would be telling." I chuckled.

"I'm your big brother. You should tell me."

"Well then, you'll have to try better than that, big brother."

I grinned as Steffan scowled at me. Something's never changed, no matter how old you got.

* * *

Jack and I stayed at Rhiannon's for another three and a half hours before we left. David and Mica ran down the stairs just to say goodbye and thank me yet again for what I had given them. I hugged Steffan and Rhiannon, promising I would visit more often before heading to my car. I noticed that there was no SUV in sight, taking that to mean that Jack...walked? I didn't ask. I just allowed him to follow me to my car, moving the bag on the passenger's seat before he slid in. I drive was quiet. Neither of us saying anything. To be honest I didn't know what to say. What I should say. So, I didn't say anything. The only time either of us spoke was when I stopped my car in car park, near the entrance to the Hub. Jack turned to me, getting me to look at him.

"We need to talk." he said, gently. "Everyone's still in the Hub."

I nodded. I glanced out of the windshield, before I looked back to Jack. Sighing, I decided there was only one place no one would be able to walk in on us. I started my car, heading towards my apartment. I knew it was what Jack was hinting at, but I suppose he didn't want anyone to overhear just as much as me. Though, I was glad he didn't just say 'can we go to your place?' That wouldn't have been such a good idea if he had. I still didn't want to talk about what happened. I didn't want Jack to say that Owen was right. But if had to tell me...then I guess I would have to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


	4. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please, please review XD

** Ianto **

It wasn't long until we had pulled up outside my apartment building. I didn't live too far away from the Hub, _one_ of the reasons why I was always so early. Neither Jack nor I said anything as we slid from the car, walking towards the doors of the building. I locked my car as we walked, not stopping to turn and see if it _actually_ locked or not. My apartment was on the top floor. I was the only one up there at the moment, other tenants taking up the empty apartments as far down as they could. I was fine with that. I knew a few people in the building, though I liked that I had a lot of privacy. Jack followed, leaving little space between us as he walked behind me. I could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck, raising the hairs there. I resisted the urge to shiver as we stepped into the lift. As soon as Jack was in, standing very close to my side, I pushed the button to take us up to the top floor of the building.

I stood there, rigidly, not moving a muscle. Jack stood so there was no space between us, his arm brushing mine as he shifted restlessly. I watched as we slowly moved up the levels, the lift crawling at a snail's pace. In my mind, I willed the lift to go faster...but if anything it got slower.

"Needs elevator music." I heard Jack mumble. "Elevator music makes things more...interesting."

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at the so very Jack-like comment. He was trying to lighten the situation, I could tell, but it wasn't really working. It was still uncomfortable and nerve-racking thinking about the conversation to come.

* * *

It seemed like hours when lift finally stopped. Jack and I stepped out and I led him to the door, taking my keys out of my pocket as we walked. Jack looked around the top floor glancing at the other doors.

"I'm the only one up here." I told him, finally breaking the silence. "Everyone else take the apartments on the other levels."

"Why did you take this one?" Jack asked.

"Just seemed appropriate really. Means I don't have to worry about nosy neighbours."

Jack nodded as I slid my key into the door, twisting it to the side before pushing it open. When the door opened, I gestured for Jack to go in. I followed behind him, pulling the key out of the door and closing it behind me. I switched the light on, since being nine o'clock in the evening it was quite dark. The light flooded the room, casting dark shadows on the walls. My apartment wasn't all that amazing. Beige walls, hard wood floors, basic furniture, units, pictures...everything like that. Nothing spectacular. But it was home. I placed my door and car keys on the table by the door, hanging my jacket on a hanger along with my bag. I moved into my kitchen quietly, while Jack stood there looking at the few pictures I had on my unit. I turned my coffee machine on and started preparing the coffee, taking two mugs down from one of the cabinets jutting out from the wall above me. I sighed, placing my hands on the counter top, hanging my head to look down at the counter and floor. I didn't know how long I had been standing there when I felt an arm slide round my waist. I jumped, head snapping up, only to find Jack standing next to me. I couldn't read the expression on his face at all. So I said nothing. If we were going to have this conversation...then I would rather Jack start it. I just stiffened a little, but I could tell Jack noticed...though he made no move to let go and move away. I swallowed, trying to get moisture back into my dry throat. I lifted my head up slightly, keeping my gaze on the mugs in front of me.

"Ianto..." Jack sighed. "Why did you have the girls to get me to stay at the Hub?"

I winced, and I knew Jack detected that too.

"You noticed." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "But, why?"

I sighed, straightening up. I turned so my back was leaning against the counter, Jack turning to do the same next to me. He kept his gaze on me, just watching.

"I...just..." I stammered, quietly, slumping forward, deflated. "I didn't to get into this. Still don't to be honest."

"Because of what Owen called you? Or because of what I might say?" Jack asked.

"Both."

The pair of us just stayed quiet again. I waited for Jack to say something. I just wanted it to be over already. I crossed my arms over my chest, crossing my right leg over my left, keeping my eyes averted. I bit my lip nervously as I continued to wait.

"Why do agree with what Owen called you?" Jack asked, softly.

My eyes widened slightly. This was a question I really wasn't expecting. _At all_! I could feel my face heating up slightly. Slowly, I was turning a deep red, just like my shirt. It was then my coffee machine beeped, signalling it was done. I turned away from Jack to finish the coffee, but he caught my arm and forced me to turn back to him. Both hands now gripping my upper arms, Jack also forced me to look him in the eyes. I gulped soundlessly, heart rate rising, breathing becoming slightly shallow. I had it bad.

"Just answer me." Jack begged, slightly.

"I don't...know exactly." I whispered. "I just thought that you..."

"You thought I thought you were just a 'part-time-shag'?"

"Well...I..."

"Ianto. You thought that?"

I nodded, averting my eyes and going considerably redder. Jack loosened his grip on my arms, before I heard his dropping to his sides. I glanced up a little to see sad, slightly hurt expression on Jack's face. I winced, knowing my admission had caused it. I closed my eyes, dropping my head, turning back towards the mugs. I started to fill the mugs with coffee, willing my hand not to shake as I poured the cooling liquid. I slid Jack's across the counter towards him, while I just picked mine up, sipping it slowly. Jack did the same. I couldn't bear to look at him again, the ach I felt when I did not fading at all. My throat was like the Sahara desert, so dry. It didn't seem to matter that I was drinking anything.

* * *

We drained the mugs in silence; only speaking again when I asked if he would like another drink. Jack had refused. We ended up in the living room, sitting opposite ends of the sofa. Jack was turned slightly, facing me, while I sat straight, facing the wall at the other end of the room. I tried to keep still, not wanting to convey how nervous or scared I actually was at this moment in time. Jack sighed, a short noise that echoed loudly in the quiet room.

"Ianto, you are _so much more_ to me than just a 'part-time-shag'." Jack told me, sliding closer with each sentence. "You could never be that to me. I care about you to much. I'm not good with these conversations...one of the reasons why I've tried to put it off for so long. But I've waited too long to do this, and as a result I've made you doubt this."

Jack stopped. I turned to look at him. He was now sitting next to me, no space between us. I shirted slightly, so I didn't get pain in my neck from keeping it turned to the side for so long. I stayed quiet, waiting for Jack to finish, not pushing him at all.

"The thing is," Jack continued. "I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Have ever since I first heard those beautiful Welsh vowels. I _love_ you."

I was both shocked and greatly surprised by Jack's confession. It was nice to know that, for once, I was wrong. Wow...never thought I would hear myself think that. I couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto my face. I was about to reply, but Jack didn't give me the chance. Before I knew it, Jack had leant forward, pressing his lips roughly to mine, hands on my waist. My arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his short brown hair gently. Jack's tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Jack's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. I was surprised, however, when Jack dragged me onto his lap, arms closing round my waist. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide, my hand in his hair gripping slightly together. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Jack rested his forehead against mine. I felt the colour rise to my face.

"I love you too, Jack." I told him, quietly, still smiling.

Jack grinned.

"Glad we sorted that out." he chuckled. "Now, I say we...celebrate."

"Is that _all_ you think about?" I laughed.

"That...and you. Most of the time, you know, when I don't have to think about aliens."

I took my forehead off of Jack's, shaking my head slightly, sill laughing. Jack dragged me closer, face inches from mine again.

"So, mind showing me the bedroom?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Going redder still, I slid off of Jack. The pair of us stood up. Well...this went better than I first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


	5. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please, please review XD

** Ianto **

The next morning...well, saying I woke up happy was an understatement. It took me a moment to realise that an arm was wrapped tightly around me and my back was pressed against something warm. I smiled. Reluctantly, I slipped out of my bed, going about my morning routine and putting clothes on, before going to make some coffee. Surprisingly, the sun was actually shining, not a cloud in sight. Not to mention, it was actually _hot_ outside! I started humming a wordless tune, something I did when I was at home and in a good mood. Not that anyone knew that of course. I looked up at the clock hanging in the kitchen on my apartment. 10:30. Huh...I never slept in this late, especially when I had work. Not even when I was a kid. Always up with the sun, my mam used to say. It was true. As soon as the sun would rise, I'd be awake and ready to start my day. That put them through hell when I was a baby...Steffan and Rhiannon loathed me for it. I smiled as I recalled the memories, leaning with my elbows on the counter as I waited for the coffee to finish. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the coffee mixed with...something else. I recognised it. But mixed with the coffee...it was harder to place. Until the scent was all around me. Slowly I opened my eyes, standing up properly.

"You wake up early." Jack whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"First of all, you can't change habit, Jack." I grinned. "Second of all, this is not early, we're late. Besides, if I didn't wake up early, who would make the coffee?"

"The Coffee Fairy?"

"I _am_ the Coffee Fairy."

Jack was silent for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, pressing his lips into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I leant back into him, the smile on my face widening. My coffee machine went off, indicating that it was ready. Sighing, I unwrapped Jack's arms from around me, stretching to open one of the few cabinets jutting out from the wall and taking out two mugs. As soon as my feet were flat on the ground again, Jack slipped his arms back round my waist instantly. I rolled my eyes, but didn't move away from him. Why would I? Would you, if you were me? I poured the coffee into the two mugs, handing one to Jack, after I placed the coffee jug down. Jack took it with one hand, leaving the other one around me. I picked up my own mug, before turning around to face him. Jack pressed his lips to mine. His arm tightened around my waist and dragging me closer, as my free hand tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and without thinking for a change, my mouth opened. Jack slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine gently. We pulled back slightly, after a few more moments, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Coffee Fairy." Jack chuckled.

"Love you too, Captain Puffling." I replied, regretting it as soon as I said it, blushing furiously.

"Puffling?"

"I blame Mica. She had learnt about pufflings in school and she was telling me all about them... It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Jack just laughed.

* * *

Jack and I entered the Hub half an hour later. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were already at the Hub, and looked up when they heard us arrive. They didn't get a chance to say anything as Jack and I made our way into the small kitchen.

"I swear I won't hear the end of it, I'm telling you." I laughed, making my way to the coffee machine.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." Jack grinned, leaning his back on the counter, leaving little space between us.

"That just goes to show how little you know about my brother and sister."

Jack and I had been having this little debate about Steffan and Rhiannon. I insisted that they would just go on at me about Jack and just keep bugging me when they can. Jack argued that they wouldn't do that, that they would leave us alone until I – or we – saw them again. Of course, being related to them, I knew what my sibling would do...unfortunately.

"Well, I've only met Rhiannon twice and Steffan once." Jack pointed out. "For now."

I smiled to myself, as I turned away from him to grab the mugs out of the cabinet to my right. I heard the door to the kitchen open, but I didn't turn around. I don't know if Jack did, though.

"Well, you two seem...um..." Gwen started to stay, stumbling over her words.

I tried to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape, keeping my back to everyone as I did so. Though, I would have loved to see Owen's face if Jack told them.

"Good morning to you three as well." Jack said, I could hear to grin in his voice.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

A few hours later – about half an hour after Owen apologised, I know it was a bit of a shock to me too –, I was heading down the stairs from Jack's office...when my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, I saw Steffan's name on the screen. Chuckling slightly I answered it.

"Prynhawn." I grinned.

"Really Ianto, you're going Welsh on me." Steffan laughed.

"Why not? It's been a while."

"True... I would speak Welsh right now, but I can't be asked."

"Nothing out of the normal there then."

"Oi! So, Rhiannon and I were wondering how everything with you and Jack went after you left. Something seemed to be going on."

Told Jack I was right! I shook my head slightly, smiling...my sibling were too predictable sometimes.

"It's fine, all sorted now." I replied.

"Good." Steffan said. "It's been a while since I've seen you this happy. And Jack's an alright bloke."

"Glad you agree."

Knowing Steffan was fine with Jack was all I needed. I knew Rhiannon liked him, she had told me what she thought about Jack after she first met him. It was only Steffan I worried about, and now I didn't need to. As I continued to talk to Steffan, I didn't realise that the rest of the team were watching me...or that Jack had come out of his office and was watching me too.

"So I think, at some point, you and I need to meet up. Just the two of us." Steffan told me. "I rarely ever see my little brother."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I chuckled. "How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me. Well, I'll let you go, since you're at work."

"Yeah, cheers. See ya."

"Later."

I ended the call, slipping my phone back into my pocket. Looking up, I found Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Jack all watching me, all slightly confused.

"Steffan, my older brother." I explained.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was about ready to go home. Jack was trying his best to get rid of them, without trying to make it too obvious. It was highly entertaining. I watched, not bothering to hide my amusement as I leant against the kitchen door frame, as a desperate Jack tried to usher Owen, Tosh and Gwen out of the Hub.

"Oh, Jack we'll leave in a minute." Gwen said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jack replied, all too quickly. "Just think you all should go home. Rest. Or whatever it is you'll do when you get out of here."

The girls and Owen glanced at each other, none of them very convinced.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I'm fine." Jack snapped.

I couldn't help but laugh, which made all four of them turn to me, curiously. I couldn't be bothered to try and put on my usually neutral expression and try and put on my usual professional exterior. I was having a good day. Gwen and Tosh looked to each other, to me, to Jack and then back to each other, both colouring slightly.

"Oh...um...right." Tosh mumbled.

"Goodnight." Gwen added.

"See ya." Owen said.

And with that the three of them left. I was still laughing, even after the cog door shut. The expressions on their faces were priceless. Jack walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips, smiling. Slowly, after five minutes, the laughter died away, but the stupid grin on my face wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried.

"Finally they left." Jack sighed, pulling me closer.

"So it seems." I chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

Jack took my hand in his and we made our way out of the Hub. He grabbed his grey coat on the way out, turning off the lights as we made our way out of the cog door. But, contrary to what the rest of the team thought, Jack was actually trying to get rid of them so we could go to the French restaurant by the memorial. Though, we wouldn't tell them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review XD

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
